Rainbow Factory:The secrets revealed
by amberisonfire1
Summary: My version of a sequel the fanfiction,The Rainbow Factory. Read on to learn more. Welcome to the Rainbow Factory.


I've read the stories and heard the rumors. I believe it happened. Some just think it was a dumb old fan fiction written by somepony who wanted to poke some fun. But there was a pegasus named Rainbow Dash. She was the element of loyalty. The fastest flyer in equestria. But she was killed her and forgot about it. It just happened. It's like nopony wants to know what the heck happened. Was it worth uncovering? Was it worth remembering? There was one pony who remembers everything. She escaped. She made it out and I don't think anypony believes her story. I feel bad for her.

She was scarred. I heard she was cut across the face while she was in the facility.

"Hello?" I felt like she wouldn't answer. Maybe she was fed up with everyone outside. Maybe she felt like her story wasn't worth telling if no one would listen. The door creaked open. It was dark inside of the house and smelt like fear. I know fear doesn't really have a scent. But sometimes you just know. You can sense or smell the fear on other ponies. You can feel their emotions.

"What do you want?" Her voice wasn't as alive as it used to be. She used to have the most amazing voice that would just make you smile when she appeared. Her voice seemed so rusted. I looked at her. The huge gash was still across her face. It had dried up blood still on it.

"Um...hello miss...Whooves..." I was scared of what she would think of a child trying to interact with someone who has gone through so much. She grunted and looked very impatient.

"I just wanna talk Derpy...About,the incident. I believe you...I believe what happened Derpy." She stopped for a second and looked down. She looked like she was soulless. But she then looked up into my eyes.

"Get in. Now." I nodded and slowly walked into the cloudsdale house. Well,one of the few houses that were left of cloudsdale. Cloudsdale was pretty much destroyed after the rainbow factory. So much hate came after so many died. They eventually found out that it was Rainbow Dash and they just killed her with no thought. Then they moved on so quickly. A bit too quickly if you ask me. I guess that's why everyone basically shuns Derpy. They wanted to forget what happened even if it meant ignoring those who needed the most help and reached out for it dearly. This is why I idolize Derpy. She moved on by herself. Well,I think she moved on quick. It seems like it.

Derpy walked across the room and sat in a was so silent. She seemed so miserable. Like a broken mirror that couldn't be fixed. I sat in another chair across from her. She sighed and looked at me.

"What do you want to know kid?" I thought for moment. What did I want to know? Everything I didn't know I guess.

"What happened to you in the rainbow factory a few years ago,Derpy?" She looked at me like she was gonna punch me in the face. She got up and walked over to my chair.

"Why should I tell you...?" Her rusty voice was starting to scare me. Like I said,she was scarred. And there's no telling what she would do. I started to shake a little. She looked at me with a look of anger. But what I thought was anger turned into a small smile. She put her gray hoof on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look.

"When I can show you?" My eyes widened. She wanted to show me the ruins of the Rainbow Factory? Ive heard pony tales about the factory. I've heard that Rainbow Dash and all the other souls that died live there. As ghosts.

Derpy started to walk near the door. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on. When we both got outside we started to fly above the clouds. When we got there,the sight was unbelievable. The factory was still there,but it was way creepier than I had imagined. I was hesitant and didn't want to go. I backed up a little.

"Derpy are you sure it's safe to go inside?"

"It's safe kid,I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

I swallowed whatever saliva I had and started to walk down the path to the door of the rainbow factory. It was huge the doors looked so old. It's probably because it hasn't had any maintenance in so long. Derpy and I pushed one of the doors open. Inside,there was blood and rainbow everywhere,the walls were cracked,most of the windows were shattered. There were even parts of ponies there too. It was so creepy. Then suddenly two tv screens on either sides of the room lit up. Rainbow Dash was on the tv talking about the rainbow factory.

_"Hello everypony. I am the manager of the Rainbow Factory. You are here because you are a disgrace to cloudsdale and all of equestria. You may also know me as Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty. The fastest flyer in all of equestria. Why are you here? You failed your flying test or you went and failed for someone else. Others do not matter when it is a win or lose situation. You may think that you are winning by helping them. But really they just gave you the chance to win but you lost to help them. I once had a family member enter the Rainbow Factory. Her name was scootaloo and even though I loved her dearly I expected more from her. She went and helped another pegasus and failed not only herself but she failed me. Let this be a lesson for you all. So welcome to the Rainbow Factory where your fears and horrors come true and where not a single soul get are not allowed to disobey our orders and you are not allowed to escape. If you do you will be punished by a death sentence in the Rainbow Maker. Which is a painful process that crushes your whole body and makes you into a rainbow. If you fail or decide you cannot take the work anymore,than you will be put into the Rainbow 've already failed us once so try not to do it again."_

I was shocked. Didn't Rainbow Dash learn anything from the magic of friendship? Didn't Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia teach her anything about being good and loyal to your friends?

"Derpy...Why would Rainbow Dash agree to do all this? I thought she was good. She was loyal to her friends and didn't crush them into rainbows."

Derpy sighed. "Insanity. She was insane,I don't know how or why. But it seemed like she was like this the whole time."

"What do you mean?" We started to walk down a hall that smelt like guts and fear. I could tell Derpy was trying to find an answer. But when she opened her mouth to speak we were interrupted by a laugh. An insane laugh. But it didn't sound like Rainbow Dash. It was somepony else. From what information I have gathered about anything that happened to the mane 6,it seemed like they all moved on. Rarity made it into the fashion business and Spike was her boyfriend. Her sister was now a famous singer and selling records like no tomorrow. Pinkie Pie is still living in ponyville but she was convicted of murdering Gilda the Griffon and apparently Rainbow Dash but at the time I think that was to get attention from the media. AppleJack had two fillies and still lives in her farm with her husband,sister and brother. Twilight is still a princess and immortal,nobody cares about her though. Then there's one pony that nopony knows what the heck happened to. Fluttershy. She failed her flying test before the Rainbow Factory existed so I don't think she is dead. She just disappeared.

The insane laugh got louder and louder. We could hear chains dragging on the floor. That laugh continued.

"She told you escaping was a bad idea…" With every word the voice let out an evil chuckle.

"She told you!BUT YOU NEVER LISTENED!" The pony revealed herself to be Pikamena Diane Pie. She looked like she had barely eaten anything. Her ribs were visible,she had a huge grin on her face. She was walking on her two hind legs. God she was creepy. Her hair was faded,straight and messy. She had cuts all over her bleeding slightly.

"Pinkie Pie!?" I finally said. She looked at her chainsaw.

"I'm not Pinkie Pie!" She started up her chainsaw and jumped in the air to attack us both. "I'm PIKAMENA!"

We both dodged her attack. Although I hated the idea. We had to kill her. She was insane and if released to equestria she could cause a lot of choas and destruction. I looked around for something,anything to stab her with. Then I realised what I had to do,and it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight. The Rainbow Maker.

"Derpy!" she looked my way after just dodging another slash from Pikamena's chainsaw.

"You have to lure her to the Rainbow Maker!I will start it up,but we need to hurry before she makes us into cupcakes or something!" Derpy nodded and flew into the room where the Rainbow Maker was.

I flew and I flew fast. I had to make it to the Rainbow Maker. I couldn't fail Derpy. _Almost there._ I thought. When I got to the Rainbow Maker I almost barfed. The scent of three year old guts and flesh is not a smell you want to smell ever. Trying to bring myself together,I hit the button. The machine started up slowly but picked up the pace. I threw up because some of the guts landed on my coat and even on my face. Derpy was trying to lure Pikamena to the Rainbow Maker but her plan wasn't working. The metal bridge above the Rainbow Maker was starting to break.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Pikamena laughed with insanity. And before I could react,the bridge gave out underneath both of them. And they both fell.


End file.
